Goodbye
by White Cloud Dreamer
Summary: After Bella is changed she is having terrifying flashbacks. What does this mean, and could they putting her in danger? I am not sure as to if I should continue or not, but I just might if I get more wonderful reviews.. hint, hint
1. Goodbye Edward

"Edward, what don't you get? I love you, I want to be with you for eternity." What was he not getting; what didn't he understand? I loved him. I wanted to be with him for a life time, no, longer. I wanted to be with him for forever.

My eyes were welling up with tears but I did my best to keep them down. He didn't understand that I couldn't wait for him forever. I love him, I would always love him, but I couldn't waste a life time on something that would never happen. My feelings for Edward would never die, true, but they would only get me so far in life. I couldn't be with him anymore, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Bella, I will not damb you to this kind of life. I love you to much to do that to you. I just won't do it; I can't do it." He looked remorseful and sad.

"Yes, well, Edward I can't do this anymore. I can't wait on you forever, Edward. I have to live my life and I think it would be best if I did that without you." My tears were flowing freely now as I walked out of the room I had grown to love so much. I would have ran, it would only get me out of here faster, but I did not need to trip and cause a bigger scene.

"Bella!" He called to me, but I made no motion to show that I heard a thing. I just kept walking as I wiped my eyes.

The drive home was a long, silent one. The only noise in the car was me crying. When I got to the house I pulled in front, but did not get out. I couldn't let Charlie see me like this. I probably sat in the car for a good thirty minutes crying as hard as a possibly could, trying to get it all out of my system now, but it didn't work. I finally thought I was as ready as I would ever be. So I stepped out and made my way into the house.

I realized Charlie wasn't home and remembered he was fishing with Billy and Jacob today. I let my tears flow again as I walked to my room and fell on my bed. I wasn't positive how I was going to live without my Edward; but I would have to try.

Finally, I couldn't take anymore crying, I doubt there was much left to cry, so I walked to the bathroom to get something that would knock me out a while. I emptied the pills into my hand and popped them into my mouth. I then, walked back to my room and made sure that my window was locked I didn't want him here when I woke up. I didn't want to make this any harder on myself then it was already going to be. Then, I laid down on my bed and just waited for the pills to kick in and eventually, they did. I was soon in a deep sleep.

When I woke, the buzzer on the alarm clock was going off and I then remembered that I had another two weeks left of school. So, I quickly got up and headed to the bathroom to shower, not forgetting to grab my toiletries on the way.

The water was warm and relaxing. It was as I stood there that the memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. "You can't cry, Bella." I told my self. "You have to keep yourself together only two more weeks and then it's off to college and you will never see him again. Oh my god, college!" I said. I had been so consumed with Edward that I had forgotten to apply for a college, I would have to do that first thing when I got home today.

When I was ready for school, I walked down stairs to find that I was running late. I then chugged down some milk and a cereal bar, and headed out the door. It was, of course, raining, so I made sure to grab my jacket, before I walked out the door. It was warm in my truck. I started it and the noise startled me, but I would just have to get used to it again. On my way to school, I did all I could to not think of Edward and that was very hard.

Once I walked in the building Edward approached me. "Bella, why are you doing this. Please don't be that way." He was torn, I could tell but I couldn't let it get to me.

"Edward, leave me alone!" I said, once again fighting tears. I couldn't cry in front of all these people, but this was absolutely killing me.

"Bella, why are you being like this all of the sudden? I don't understand." I think if he could cry, he would.

"Go away, Edward!" I was crying now. I just couldn't help it. "Please!" I begged.

I started walking but he just followed. I ignored his presence the best I could, but it was hard. I walked into my class, where Edward wouldn't follow. Jess approached me.

"Bella, are you okay? Have you been, crying?" She was looking at my face; at my eyes. I thought of Edward again. I did what I could to restrain my tears.

"I'm fine, Jess. Thanks." I told her putting on a false smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." I lied.

"Okay then." She told me, heading toward her seat.

This was going to be a harder day then I had thought. I sat down trying to pay attention but it was no use. My mind was on Edward. My heart was broken but I had to leave him. I couldn't do it. Eventually class ended and I half ran to my locker. Mike was there.

"Hey, Bella." He said with a smile. Oh god, please let him leave.

"Hi, Mike." I said not bothering to deviate my attention.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked; smile still in tact.

"I've had better." Boy was that a understatement.

"Well, Jess and I had a date, did she tell you?" Please make him go away. The only upside of having him here meant that Edward wouldn't be.

"No, Mike, she didn't." He was beginning to tick me off.

"Oh, well, alright." he looked a little disappointed by this, but I ignored it.

"I have to go okay, I will see you at lunch." I walked off before he had a chance to respond.

The rest of the morning flew by in a blur. Before I knew it I was in the lunch room with Jess buying my food. I was so depressed so I just grabbed something to drink and got in line to pay for it.

The lunch table was quiet; I assumed that everyone was trying to figure out why I was sitting with them instead of Edward. Then Angela turned to me.

"Why aren't you with Edward and why is he sitting alone?" Yeah, I was right. That was it. I guessed Angela and everyone else knew the reason, they just wanted clarity.

"Doesn't matter." I answered. Fortunately Angela just dropped it. Jessica however wasn't satisfied.

"Bella, you have moped around school all day. You haven't smiled once, you aren't eating anything, you aren't talking to him or anyone else. I think it matters a little." She put on a little smile.

Mike then intervened. "Jess, I don't think Bella, wants to talk about it. Let's leave her alone." For once I was thankful for Mike.

I guessed lunch was over because kids were beginning to scatter. I then rose and walked off to endure my torture in gym. Unfortunately this year it wasn't last period so I couldn't make a quick escape once it ended.

After school was out, I ran to my truck. The drive home was quiet except for the pitter patter of the rain on the windows. If it didn't stop I think I was going to go crazy.

When I was inside I made sure that I locked the door and went up to my room to find Edward at my window. Once again I ignored his existence.

"Bella, please. Let's talk about this." He was pleading and it hurt so bad to not let him in. A couple of times I saw my hand reach for the window, but I caught my self just in time. He never left, the whole time I did my homework; he was there.

Later I went down stairs to fix my dinner and found a soaked Edward standing outside the kitchen windows. "Please!" He cooed; I turned my eyes away from him. I was beginning to cry. He was torturing me.

I fixed my self some macaroni and cheese for dinner and ate it slowly. When I was done I washed out my bowl and put it in the dishwasher. After I went to my room to find Edward sitting in my window once more. I saw him but pretended not to notice. I then laid down and cried myself to sleep. 


	2. Annalyce

_Please don't forget to review. I love hearing youropions on my story, even ifthey are really short, or really bad. Thanks! -White Cloud Dreamer_

That morning had the same routine as the last. Get up, get a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, eat, and run to my truck. I turned up the heat so I could warm up. It was still raining so my day was awful already.

When I got to school I went straight to my first period class, I did not make any stops. Class started like it always did and Mr. Makon began teaching on something that I wasn't paying attention to. Then she walked in. She was beautiful; with dark brown hair that went a little higher than her waist. Her height was probably about 5'7 and she was slim. She wore a zip up sweat shirt that read Hollister across it and blue jeans. I looked around the room and then noticed that the only empty seat was in front of me.

There were two things that scared me about this girl. One was that her skin was more pale then mine. The second thing was that her eyes were scarlet red. This wasn't good. She walked over to Mr. Makon and showed him her note and got him to sign her card. He did and assigned her the seat in front of me. She gracefully strode to her seat and sat down.

I sat and starred at the back of her head the rest of the class period wondering why this was happening. I finally get rid of all the vampires in my life and then another waltzes right in. Finally the bell rang and as I stood to leave she turned to me.

"Awful weather out, don't you think?" Her voice was smooth as silk.

"Yeah, it is." I tried not to look like my depressed self; she saw right through me.

"Are you okay, you don't look the best. You look rather sad." She looked genuinely puzzled. "I'm sure this weather will clear up soon, nothing to be upset over."

"Oh, yeah." I just starred at her.

"I'm Annalyce by the way." She smiled while extending a hand.

"Isabella, but I go by Bella." I said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Oh, and do remember it is only weather, don't let it affect how you live your day. There is, after all, no day like today." She gave me a warm smile and walked away.

"What a good way to think about life." I thought to myself as I quickly walked to my next class. I was a little disappointed to find that Annalyce wasn't in my next class but didn't worry to much over it.

I hadn't seen Mike much today, I guessed that he was to busy flirting with Annalyce to talk to me today. Actually that suited me just fine.

Come lunch I looked around the lunch room and found her sitting alone. I didn't have a clue as to why she would do this. I am sure everyone would be willing to be her friend. As I walked with my tray of food I heard a voice call out to me from a distance.

"Bella!" Her voice was like angels wings. It was glorious. I turned and then walked towards her.

"Hey Bella." Would you like to sit with me today?" She smiled. "I do hope you are feeling better. It actually appears to be clearing up"

That was the phrase Edward used on me the first time he wanted me to sit with him. Once again I fought tears. "Yes, I'm feeling a little better. Thank you." I then sat down in front of the goddess and I felt stares boring into my back. Then I remembered Edward, and what this girl was.

I suddenly turned to glance at where their table was. All four of the Cullens were staring at me and this gorgeous girl. Oh, how I missed them all, but I couldn't go back I wouldn't go back.

"Bella what are you looking at?" Annalyce asked me while looking around me at the four magnificent beings looking at her and me.

"Nothing." I lied spinning around and looking at her. When Annalyce saw what I was looking at she froze. Her eyes studied them for a long time; soon I broke what ever it was that she had been thinking about.

"I need something else to drink." I quickly lied. "This is nasty." She looked at me and nodded her head. I quickly rose and went into the cafeteria.

As I stood by the drink machine Edward came up behind me and hissed into my ear. "What are you doing hanging around her. You know what she is I am sure." Of course I did, but I right now I was mad. I did not want to talk to him, what was it that he didn't get?

"Yes, Edward I do, but it isn't your job to protect me anymore. I can make stupid decisions if I want. Remember you wanted me to live like had never met you, but then when I try to; you won't leave me alone." I think that hit him hard. I felt bad now, but I had to stand my ground.

"Well, I'm sorry for caring for you, Bella. I miss you, Bella, but I am willing to hurt myself for your happiness." His eyes were huge. They were filled with pain and sadness; something no one but me would understand.

"Goodbye Edward!" I yelled as I walked back over to my table. When his family heard this they all looked at me in confusion. All but Rosalie, she didn't trust me before and I am sure she still did not trust me. Rosalie was worried; worried I'm sure that I would tell their secret. Obviously she did not know me; I would never ever do some thing like that to them.

I quickly walked back to the table at which Annalyce was still seated; her expression now matched Rosalie's perfectly.

"Who is that?" Annalyce asked me as I was sitting down. I quickly turned to see where she was pointing. It was the Cullens.

I tried to make it sound like no big deal. "That's Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen" . I told her pointing out them each specifically. "They are biologically related. Then there is the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie. Their brother and sister too." I pointed the other two out and turned around.

It then occurred to me that they were probably listening to my conversation with Annalyce. Right then the bell rang and I almost ran to gym.

To my horror I found that Annalyce was in my gym class. "This can not be happening." I thought. I was actually staring to like this girl. I would never be alone with her, but I still liked her.

After gym class I noticed that I had managed to get by with only a couple bruises. That was really good news. The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was sitting in my truck about to leave.

"Bella, do you think you could introduce me to your friends?" This beautiful girl was asking a lot of me and it was very hard to not give her the answer she wanted.

"No, we aren't speaking." She looked shocked by my response.

"Oh, alright Bella, I'll see you at school then." She gave me a half smile and walked gracefully away.

Once she was far enough away from me I gave my car some gas and drove off towards my home. When I arrived Charlie was sitting in the living room watching a ball game.

"Bella, is that you?" That was really starting to test my patience.

"Yeah dad, it's me." Was my only response.

I trudged up the stairs to my room. I turned the knob and walked into my room. Someone was waiting for me there, but how had they gotten in when I had locked my window?


	3. Alice

_Once agian, Please Review! I love hearing your comments even if they are bad. I still want to hear what I need to work on. Thanks for everything people have already sent I really appreciate it! -White Cloud Dreamer_

"Alice?" I was confused. "How did you get in here. Why are you in my room?"

"Your dad let me in. I guess he forgot to tell you." I had never seen Alice look this sad. Her glorious face looked tortured. "Bella, I'm here because of Edward."

"Alice," I started, but she didn't let me finish.

"Bella," I have never seen him like this before. He is so depressed and he looks like he has no reason to live. Bella, I've been watching you too, your just as miserable. Why are you doing this to yourself and to him."

"Alice, he will never change me; he refuses to. I can't stay with him. I can't waste my life here; no matter how much I love Edward." I had started crying again and couldn't help it.

"Bella," Alice tried to sooth me. She gathered me up in a hug. She was trying to help, but it wasn't working. "I can help, but it won't be easy to hide from Edward."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" If I had been confused before, it was nothing compared to how I felt now.

"Edward will not like what I am about to do, but in the end he will come around." She gave faint smile. "Alice, what are you talking about?" I was getting frustrated because she wouldn't tell me.

"Bella, I will change you. Edward will hate me for a while, but eventually he will come around. Eventually he will understand. At least that's what my visions tell me. Now we have to leave." Her eyes were big

Was she serious? "Please don't joke."

I saw her eyes widen even more. "I'm not joking, Bella, but if we are going to do this, we have to hurry. I don't want Edward coming by here and hearing this, if he hears it we both will be in big trouble!" She began to look worried, I guessed at the idea of what Edward would do.

"Okay, then lets go." I told her with a weak smile.

So I walked out of my room and went to tell Charlie that I was going to stay at Alice's house for a couple of days. I would call him when I was going to come home. I then went back to my room where I saw that she had me a few pairs of different clothes but decided that I would not need anything else. I took my bag and walked down the stairs and out the door.

The minute I had the door shut, she had me in her arms and we were running faster and faster. When I finally thought it was safe to open my eyes we were standing in some sort of valley. There was a beautiful stream and several unique flowers I have only seen in books.

"Okay Bella, no one knows we are here; not even Jasper. I told them all I was in Port Angeles shopping. Edward was going to go to your house earlier but I told him I had had a vision of you being interviewed at a college, but refused to tell him where. That way he didn't go to find you and you not be there. So everything is taken care of." Her beautiful face suddenly fell. "Now are you sure you want to do this?"

"Alice if I this means that I will be with Edward and his wonderful, accepting family forever, then yes, I am sure." I gave her smile.

"I guess you forgot about Rosalie." She started laughing and I then laughed along with her.

"Well, Bella, if you are sure, then we need to get on with it, because we don't have that much time." She once again looked sad.

"Go ahead, and don't look so sad, this is a new beginning for all of us." I smiled again and she smiled back. What came next was a blur.

After her smile like lightening her mouth was at my throat and teeth began sinking into my neck. I supposed she hadn't wanted me to know that she was going to do it at that moment, I guess it was better if you were surprised.

The moment I felt her teeth in my neck I wanted to cry. The pain was overwhelming, I collapsed to my knees after she had removed her teeth and her mouth, and began crying. Right on queue came the burning.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "Alice put out the fire, please!" I began pleading.

Just like my Edward had once done she sat done and took me in her arms and held me. Alice was closer than a sister, it was obviously killing her to know that I was in this kind of pain, and that she was the one that put me in this pain. I wanted it though and I wanted her to know that I was thankful.

"Thank you, Alice." I told her just before a yelp of pain slipped out of my mouth.

"I am so sorry, Bella! I never should have done this to you. I can't believe myself." If she could cry, chances are she would be crying as hard as I was.

"No, Alice, please don't regret what you have done. I am so happy even in…" I couldn't finish my sentence because of the fire, it was moving and it hurt so bad. I began yelping in pain.

"Bella, I am even more sorry for what I am getting ready to do. You need Edward here more than me. I have to go get him. I will be back, I promise, just keep screaming! I'll be back." At that she rose and went at the speed of light, off into the distance. I couldn't take it anymore, I blacked out.

When I woke I was in the arms of my angel, he was cradling me. He looked down to see me his eyes full of pain. Looking around I saw Alice and Jasper was holding her. I saw Esme and Carlisle, and last I saw Emmett but no Rosalie.

"Edward," I looked up into his eyes and raised a burning hand to touch his cold face. It comforted me. "I told you I wanted to be with you forever; I also told you I would be with you with or without your help. Please Edward, don't be angry with me, but even more, please don't be angry with Alice, she only wanted us happy."

He was mad, but I saw his glorious eyes soften. "Bella, rest." I could tell I wasn't going to get any more out of him so I drifted off to sleep in immeasurable pain.

"Aw…" I screamed. The pain, it hurt so bad. Now instead of just my head, my shoulders and my neck, it was my whole body. The poison was running through my veins now, preparing to stop my heart.

"Bella," Edward told me. "It's the third day. Your almost finished, just hold on a little bit longer." Another serge of pain, this time it went up and down my spine. I cringed in Edward's lap and squeezed him closer to me.

"Only a little bit longer." I murmured to myself. Although more than likely Edward and the rest of his family heard me. The pain was building up, it was just to much I couldn't take it any more; at that moment I blacked out.

When I awoke there was no trace of pain. There was nothing to say that I had ever been hurting. The only evidence of my transformation was the mark that was still on my neck.

_Thanks agian, I hope you enjoyed! -White Cloud Dreamer_


	4. Down Boy

I gracefully rose and rubbed my eyes. I heard a soft chuckle come from behind me and spun around to meet it. I obviously was still not very good with balance because I nearly fell on my face in the process. Edward caught me.

"I am so glad that you still have your clumsiness, I would have really missed it." He laughed.

At that moment I remembered and made my hand meet the place on my neck where I had been bitten. I slid my fingers over it a couple of times and then looked back at him. His eyes were soft and loving. He seemed to think I was being funny, but he held his arms out expecting a hug none the less; an offer I couldn't refuse.

I ran to him so glad that he wasn't angry with me. I hugged him fiercely and then I heard something. It sounded like running coming from a distance but they were headed this way. I noticed that Edward tensed up.

"Edward?" I asked curious, but he just shushed me. So I listened.

I listened to the patter of feet, to the rhythm. From the sound of it, I could tell that this was not a normal human being. I heard no heart beat, this was another sign.

Edward then protectively picked me up and placed me behind him. I was now starring at his back, but I was still listening. Then she stepped out.

I heard a snarl escape Edward's lips.

"Down boy." She told him playfully.

Like a little child I was curious. So I stuck my head out from behind him to look at the female voice. A voice I had heard before.

It was Annalyce and she was acting so casual. "I am not here to talk to you, Edward. I am here to see, Bella, to congratulate her!" She gave a coy little smile, as if she were enjoying herself.

"Yes, Edward." She said. "I know that Bella was changed three days ago, and I know that it was not you that changed her. It was your darling sister Alice." Annalyce almost acted as if she were bored.

"How did you know?" I asked stepping out from behind Edward. Which didn't make him very happy I'm sure, but there was not much that she could do to me now.

"You see, Bella, I have the same gift as handsome over there." She cast Edward a glance but then her attention was back on me. "I can read minds as well. That is what startled me about him several days ago. I hadn't met another like me in over a century."

I walked over to where I was almost standing on top of her feet. I looked her straight in the eyes and sort of cocked my head. "What are you here for, Annalyce?" I then clung to her every word.

Her eyes began to look as if she were in a daze. "I want a family. I heard a family of 'vegetarians'" she laughed at herself. "lived up this way. I wasn't completely sure that it was true, but I had to find out." She was so blunt; so straight to the point. She then looked normal again.

"How did you do that?" She asked confused; sort of shaking her head.

"Do what?" I was confused too.

"Do that. How did you make me say that. I definitely hadn't been planning on it."

"Why don't you come back to our house, Annalyce. You can meet my," He corrected himself almost immediately. "our parents, Carlisle and Esme. There we can talk further on this topic."

"Ok, I need to go home and change, I am not comfortable in this. Let me go change, then I will be back." At that she turned on her heels and darted off into the forest.

"Now, back to you." He took me in his arms and dipped me low; as if we were dancing. He pressed his lips to mine, lightly at first but second after second it deepened.

"Mmmm…" He breathed. "How delightful!"

Vampire or not, he still made me woozy. I did what I could to keep myself positioned upright. "We may be more alike now, but it still is not fair to do that to me."

"Oh, I am so very sorry." He told me. His mouth then twisted up into that half smile that seemed to enjoy so much.

"I'll race you home." He told me; smile still intact.

"I don't want to run." I retorted crossing my arms over my chest and sticking my nose up in the air.

I cut my eyes to look at him. My mouth then curved into a smile and I took off at the speed of life. Running faster and faster through the trees; sort of like a maze. I wove in and out and could hear Edward now catching up to me.

"That wasn't very fair." He said from across the trees. I heard his voice as loud even though I am sure it was only a bit more than a whisper.

"I figured I could use the advantage, especially since it is you that I was trying to beat home." I felt like I was flying, this feeling was amazing. It was just so hard to believe that I got to experience this for the rest of history.

"Oh, so it's a race now is it." He was toying with me, I could some how feel it.

"Of course." I replied to his little remark.

At that I began forcing my legs to carry me faster, ad fast as they could go. Yet, that was still not fast enough for him. I risked a glance backwards, and before I knew it, he was rushing past me.

I zipped around trees and bushes, but when the big white house came into view, I noticed Edward resting against the side of the house lazily. Then I noticed I couldn't stop. I looked down at my feet and they were going so fast. I was going to go straight into the house.

Like lightening Edward was between me and the house. Standing like a wall between the two of us; not moving. I was guessing he saw my face and could tell I was having a problem. All of the sudden I felt something strike me and the next thing I knew I was laying on top of Edward.

"Perhaps next time we should work on stopping." He began laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah, very funny. I am new at this you know." I stated beginning to walk into the house. I was trying to convince him that I was mad at him, but he could see straight threw the act. 


	5. What happens to college?

It was beginning to grow dark now, as I sat in Edward's bedroom staring out the window.

"I love you Edward." I told him, rising off the window seat and sitting next to him on his wonderful black sofa.

"I love you too, Bella, and always will." I looked to his eyes and saw that piece rested there in their core. I supposed that he no longer had to fight with his instincts.

Very quickly I leaned over and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. For a moment I left my eyes open to see his response. His eyes stared back at me in shock, but then I closed my eyes and did not want this immeasurable moment to end.

He pulled me onto his lap and for sometime we did nothing but this. I heard a knock at the door, but I wasn't all that sure that Edward really cared. I am pretty sure, that if it hadn't been for me, he would have ignored them completely.

I broke away. "Come in!" Edward glared at me, but I pretended not to care.

Alice walked in, her stride was not it's normal fluent one, but a more hesitant one. "Bella, there is someone here to see you."

"Alice!" I cried, and ran to greet her in a huge hug. If it weren't for her, I may never have become what I am. I might not be able to live on for centuries with my young love. (Young to me anyways.)

"Thank you so much," I almost yelled. "Thank you for giving me the one thing I always wanted. Thank you for risking everything for me!" I was so appreciative; I had never gotten to tell her this, but had wanted to. I think if the both of us could have cried, we would have.  
"Your welcome, Bella. Thank you so much for not being angry with me for putting you threw all of that pain." She gave me another hug and literally drug me out of Edward's room and down the stairs.

I guess I had been too preoccupied with Edward to have heard her coming; because there sat Annalyce on the Cullens loveseat in the living room.

"Bella!" She called to me.

"Hey, Annalyce." I said taking a seat next to her. There was so little I knew about her and so little she knew about me, but I could tell we were going to be close.

Edward took a seat in the chair near the loveseat, but that still wasn't close enough for me. So I rose and sat right in front of his feet, resting my back against his legs. I loved being near him. I think I would have died if I had left. If I truly had gone through with my plan.

"So Annalyce what brings you to Washington?" Esme's words were kind and curious at the same time. I now thought of her as even more of a mother figure than I had earlier.

"Actually, I came searching for you. I heard that there was a clan of vampires up this way that did not drink human blood. I was curious, at how all of that worked. I also want a family, another vampire killed my "father" I guess you could say, so I have been searching for family for about three months." At that her face grew solemn and morose.

This went on for another hour or so before Edward bent down to my ear and whispered. "We need to discuss something." So I stood up and walked out of the room feeling everyone's eyes on me. Edward grabbed my hand from behind and we walked towards his room.

Once in his room he shut the door behind him. "Bella, what are we going to do about Charlie? Do you want to tell him, or do would you like to just state the fact that you are moving in with me? I think that it is best if you tell him tomorrow."

"Okay, Edward." I nodded my head and approached him for a hug. He gladly accepted, arms open wide and a gloriously handsome smile on his face.

"Bella, let's go to our spot." At that he raced over to his window and wrenched it open. I was actually surprised to see the poor thing still hooked in the wall. He then raced backed to me, cradling me in his arms and jumping out the window.

"I can run you know." I protested. My ponytail must have hit his face because I saw him shake it off. Even with my hair in his face, I still heard him laugh.

"I know, but I am not ready to get rid of my fail, little Bella just yet." I don't care how many times he has called me his, I never get tired of it. It makes my spine tingle and my heart soar.

"Edward," I asked as he placed me down on the grass beside him. "Do you still love me. Now that I am not human anymore. I know you were hesitant, and I know that you told me that you would miss that, but…"

Edward had softly placed his finger over my lips. "Of course I still love you Bella. Nothing in the world could keep me from loving you. I always will, you should know that. You're my world now Bella, and I want you to be for the rest of eternity." I have never seen Edward this nervous. If he could be, I think he would be sweating beads.

At this point, he had kneeled and I had my arms wrapped around my knees.

"What are you trying to say Edward?" I questioned.

"Well, Bella, I guess what I am trying to say is, Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He held out on of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen. The diamond was huge and you could see that the silver could not be anymore pure.

"Edward!" I squealed in between breathes. I was about to hyperventilate. I stood and race over to where Edward was kneeling. I threw my arms around his neck and gave a passionate kiss. If he hadn't been so careful more than likely the ring would be gone by now. 

Once I calmed down. I crawled off Edward and sat across from him. "Are you serious?" I asked. I was having a hard time believing what I was hearing.

"Yes, Bella." He nodded his head. I think he was scared.

"But what happens to college? Wait, is this what I should tell Charlie? That I am moving in with you and will soon be marrying you?" I was confused.

"If that's what you want darling. You can still go to college if you would like. People can know that we are married if you wish, and if you want to be known as single than so be it." He gave me a smile.

"Why would I not want anyone to know who my fiancée is? He is handsome, smart, polite. Everything anyone could ever ask for, and more. I love you Edward Cullen, and that's why I want to be known for the rest of my life as Isabella Cullen." I saw Edward's eyes grow huge.

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you." I smiled up at him and saw relief written all over my angel's face. 


	6. Why?

_Hey Everyone, I'm sorry this is a very short chapter, and will try to update soon. Please review though! Sorry agian! -White Cloud Dreamer_

It was dark back at the house. Even with my strengthened vision, it was still very muffled. We walked into the house and went straight to his room.

"Where is everyone?" I didn't like the dark. It was very freaky in Edward's big house. Normally I loved it, I had never felt so at home anywhere else. But it frightened me now.

"Helping Annalyce with her stuff I'm sure." He acted so casual and free, sort of like he hadn't a care in the world.

Turned around and looked at him. "You know I never got you back for what you did to me a while back." I stated this as a matter of fact.

"What?" As soon as he turned around to look at me, I was already in the air jumping at him. In an instant we were on the sofa and I was on top.

"So how's it feel?" I asked holding him down. He was struggling to get away, but I was didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon. I then began to kiss up his jaw, to his ear, and down the side of his neck. He had now almost completely stopped struggling.

"Well," he said giving one final attempt to try to get me on the bottom. This time he was successful. I laid there not moving, I actually wanted to know what he was going to do. But after a while of sitting there doing nothing but look at the wall I got bored and started to fight against his grasp.

"Now Bella, that isn't very nice." He sat there holding my wrists and for some reason when I closed my eyes it looked and felt like I was in the ballet room once more. I let out a blood curling scream and scrambled to the other side of the room. I was panting (out of habit I suppose) and rubbing my wrists. If I could have cried I would have. I had never relived that moment with James before.

I was huddled in the corner of Edward's room and was dazed. "Bella, sweetheart. I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He was so confused. I felt really bad for him.

In a human heart beat, I was in Edward's arm sitting on his lap. I had gotten frighten by that. What was it that had scared me so. Why had I run from the only protection I ever wanted. And why had I suddenly had a flashback.

_Please Review!_


	7. The Thing You Fear Most

"Edward, I'm sorry." I was a little bit disoriented. I wasn't all that sure why I'd just seen that. I guess it was relevant, but to what?

"Don't be sorry Bella. It is my fault, I moved to fast, I shouldn't have. I suppose your still not use to me." He was sad. He looked as if he had been truly hurt by my actions.

"No Edward, It wasn't anything that you did. At least I don't think so. I saw something Edward; something I can't explain. I saw James, the ballet studio and myself. It scared me Edward. I felt him, throwing me against the wall; I felt him bite me. I saw the evil glint in his eyes and worse, I felt myself worrying you were going to die avenging my death! Nothing like this has happened ever to me before. I have never felt anything so real." It was like a nightmare, but worse. It felt like I was actually there, like it did when it happened the first time. I had been back there, and it had happened again!

"Maybe that's your gift, Bella. You have the gift of flashbacks. But why would my touching you cause a flashback of James." He was pondering this thought, you could see it on his face.

"I'm not sure Edward. All I know is that nothing like this has ever happened to me. What could it be, a warning maybe?" I couldn't really think of anything that this could truly mean.

That was when we heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Edward answered. We stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable moment before seeing Carlisle and Esme walked through the door way followed by the rest of the household, including Annalyce.

"Bella, are you okay? We heard you scream and came running."

"Carlisle, Bella had a flashback of James and the ballet studio. I'm worried, Carlisle." Edward was confused, along with the rest of his family. Every face in the room held the same expression.

Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, what did you see."

I looked to Edward; he seemed to know my question and nodded for me to begin.

"James. I saw a part of what happened in the ballet studio. He threw me up against the, uh," I took a moments pause making sure I was okay to go on. "he threw me against the glass and I felt a sticky substance erupting from the back of my head. Then the fire came. The burning never left my body. In an instant it was over and I was huddled in the corner over there." I lifted a finger to point to the corner which had occupied my body just moments ago.

I just realized I was still seated in the floor while Edward had sat down across from me. I made my way over to him and crawled into his arms.

I then began to gaze around the room at the worried faces. "What does this mean?" I looked into Carlisle's eyes and waited for a response.

"Bella thinks it could be a warning. Could it be anything else?" Edward glanced up to look at his father figure.

"Yes, but it could also just be the thing you fear most Bella. You see that was a very scary experience and now that you are able to have flashbacks you are experiencing that moment again. I'm not sure what else to think Bella; I'm sorry." He looked down to the floor as if he were ashamed of something.

"Great now I'm even more of a freak." I sighed. This made the whole room shake with laughter.

"Only, that isn't the thing I fear most. My greatest fear is that I will one day lose Edward." I looked at him and saw his face soften. He looked compassionate and caring.

"I don't want to lose you either, my Bella." He rested his head on top of mine.

"If you need anything, we'll be close, Bella." At that the rest of my family turned and began making their way out of the room.

When the last person had made it to the doorway, I grew limp in Edward's arms.

I heard screams erupting from somewhere in the distance but whose they were I wasn't sure. I watched as James stood, wiping blood away from his mouth. He turned to leave fixing the video camera and making sure that it was playing. He began to walk through the door as Edward followed by Emmett and Jasper grabbed him and wrestled with him. They were winning and this almost made me cheer; but then I looked down. I saw myself emerged in my own blood and let out I scream. The blood was everywhere and covered every inch of my body. I looked like I was dead.

Carlisle came rushing in to help me and I notice Alice trailing in behind him; soon Edward joined, ;leaving James with Emmett and Jasper. She helped Carlisle as much as possible, but she mostly paced around a lot. She blamed herself for this happening, it was written all over her face.

I heard Emmett and Jasper outside finishing up the job. The ripping and tearing sounds exerted from the fight was nauseating.

Why as this happening to me? Why did I have endure this. I couldn't take it anymore.

I heard myself whimpering in pain and then a scream erupted from the bloody girl on the floor. "Edward, put it out please!" She was begging.

That was all I could take. "Stop it, Stop it please!" I begged.

Before I knew it I was screaming and shaking as I laid in the arms of my angel.

"Edward?" I gasped as I was trying for air. Obviously I didn't have a real need for it, but for me breathing was still routine.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed pulling me to him. "Bella, what happened; what did you see?" 


End file.
